


Boy Toy

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Caretaking, Choking, Cunnilingus, D/s, Degradation, F/M, Face Slapping, Leg Humping, Masturbation, Objectification, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Service Submission, Slapping, Voyeurism, Washing/Bathing, demeaning language, negotiation, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Mark is interested in a new kind of play. Suzy is willing to go along for the ride, especially when she finds out all the power it gives her.





	Boy Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Edited by the ever lovely Angel!

Suzy was sick.

It wasn't, like... dangerous sick - just sick enough that she was dizzy when she walked, and she was coughing too much to do any videos, despite the ridiculous amounts of cough syrup that she was ingesting. 

So she was stuck at home, in bed or on the couch, wearing one of Arin's sweaters and listlessly watching television.

She needed to do stuff - make herself some tea, take a shower so she was less _gross_ , do the laundry....

And then there was a knock on the door.

With a groan, she hauled herself upright, one arm on the wall, and she made her way towards the door, still wrapped in a blanket.

Everything was spinning, and she didn't know if that was from the sickness, or from all the cough syrup.

Mark was standing on the doorstep.

She blinked at him, her brain trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hi," said Mark, in that lovely deep voice of his.

"Hi," Suzy rasped back, her own voice deeper than usual. 

"Arin mentioned that you weren't feeling well," said Mark. He was holding a tupperware container, and wearing a slightly anxious expression. "So I thought I'd bring you some soup."

"Oh," said Suzy, and she smiled at him, still leaning against the doorway. 

They'd only been dating for about three months, and everything still felt a bit... tentative.

It made sense, in a weird way - they'd been friends for an age, they ran in the same circles, and then the emotional stuff had popped up, and Arin had admitted he had a thing for Dan, and, well....

Now Suzy was standing in her doorway, in her pajamas, blinking at Mark blearily. 

"Can I come in?"

"Oh! Right." Suzy took a step back, still staggering, and Mark grabbed her by the arm as she nearly toppled over.

"Babe, this is probably the only time I'm ever going to say this, but you look absolutely horrible."

"Some boyfriend you are," Suzy mumbled, and she rested her head against his shoulder, clinging to him like a limpet as the room spun around her. 

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Arin made me some oatmeal this morning."

"How about I heat up your soup, and you can sit on the couch and watch a movie or something?"

"I've got stuff I gotta do," Suzy grumbled, and she kept holding on to his shirt, nuzzling into his neck.

He was so... solid,, and so warm. 

She clung to him, not wanting to let go as everything spun around her. 

"What do you need to do?" 

Mark's big hand was on her back, pressing her closer, and she was hot, but he was close and he smelled very nice. 

"Laundry, clean the litter boxes, take a shower...."

"How about you eat your soup, then take a shower, I can do everything else?"

"I'm too dizzy to take a shower," Suzy said.

"A bath?"

"... maybe," said Suzy. "But I want to actually get clean."

"Hmm... you want me to help you take a bath?"

Her head was pressed against his chest now, and his heart had sped up.

Huh.

"What do you wanna do?" 

"Hm?"

"Suzy, I am going to insist you sit down," said Mark, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, helping her walk towards the couch, then carefully depositing her down.

"I'm going to heat up your soup," said Mark. "You are gonna relax."

"I've _been_ relaxing," Suzy said. 

"You obviously haven't, if you're still wobbling," said Mark. 

He wrapped her in a blanket and kissed the top of her head. 

"That's the couch syrup," said Suzy.

"Couch syrup," Mark said, deadpan.

"Shut up," Suzy groaned, and she covered her face with both hands, groaning, then laughing.

Which turned into harsh, painful coughing.

"We're gonna get you some soup," said Mark, "and we're gonna get you some tea."

"Okay, okay," said Suzy. "I'll chill out."

"There you go," said Mark, and he patted her on the head.

* * *

She dozed in and out, slowly, her eyes drifting shut as she heard the muffled bustling noises in the kitchen, rattling and banging.

She snuggled up into the soft warmth of the blankets, and she didn't come back until Mark was shaking her awake. 

"Here's your soup," said Mark, and he set it onto the table in front of her. "You should drink it, then I'll do the dishes."

"Don't you eat soup?"

"It's a liquid," said Mark. "And it's got bits in it."

"Bits?"

"Stuff," said Mark, and he sat on the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She leaned against him, and she stared at the soup.

"I don't think I'm hungry."

"That's too bad," said Mark, in a no-nonsense voice. “You need to eat."

"But I don't want to."

"I'll feed you," Mark said.

Suzy blushed - her heart was beating faster, and that wasn't exactly what she was expecting.

Hmm.

"Okay," she said. 

She opened her mouth when he offered her the spoonful, and she swallowed it down.

There was something nice about how he was doing this - something very nice about being pampered, being fussed over.

"Good boy," she said, unthinkingly, as he gave her the last of the soup.

He blushed bright red.

"Th-thanks," Mark mumbled.

Suzy should have apologized, or done... something or other, but fuck it, she was tired, she was dizzy, she smelled horrible. 

Urgh.

How was Mark putting up with him right now, when she was this sweaty?

"How about I do dishes, and then you can take a bath, and I can help you with that, and then while you're relaxing I can deal with the laundry." 

"Laundry?" 

"You said you needed to do the laundry," said Mark. "I can do it."

"You sure?" 

"I wouldn't offer it if I wasn't okay with it," said Mark.

"In a minute," said Suzy, and she snuggled up to him, her head up on his chest, his fingers combing through her hair. 

"You'll feel better for a bath," Mark pointed out. 

"Yeah, but moving."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"... could you?"

"Probably!" 

“You’re gonna be in so much trouble if you drop me,” Suzy warned. 

“Yeah?” 

He sounded… something or other. 

If her head wasn’t so foggy, she would totally figure out a way to pursue that.

But not right now.

For now, she let him carry her, bridal style, and she held on to his shirt.

He was very strong.

Sometimes she forgot how strong he was, because he was just this big, friendly goof, who made horrible jokes and screamed at a very high volume when he played horror games. 

And the weird part… even though he was being big and strong right now, lifting her up, carrying her off, she still felt fully in control of everything.

It was like walking a very big dog, or riding a big horse. 

“Right,” said Mark. “I’m going to undress you and run the water, then you can relax in here, and I can load up the laundry. Then I can help you take a bath. How does that sound?”

“Can you bring me a book, so I have something to do while I’m in the bath?” 

Suzy batted her eyelashes at Mark, in what she hoped was a beguiling manner.

She was loopy enough that she wasn’t even ashamed of this.

He was usually easy to twist around her little finger, although most of the time she didn’t do it, because… well, that was weird.

So she was beginning to get certain… feelings from all of this, although she was still loopy from all the couch medicine and the sickness. 

“I don’t think you could hold up a book right now,” Mark said. 

“You could read to me,” said Suzy, testing the waters.

“How about when we’re in bed?”

“We’re going to bed?”

“Suze, you’re a zombie. You are going to sleep or else you’re going to awake and try to gnaw at my brains.”

“I’m not gonna gnaw at your brains,” said Suzy. 

“There are other parts of you that are much more gnawable.”

“... is that a word?” 

Mark set her down on the toilet seat lid, looking down at her with a stern expression. 

It melted when she smiled at him.

… huh.

Yeah, she had him under her thumb. 

“Well,” said Mark, “I’m gonna undress you now, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” said Suzy, and she held her arms up, as he pulled her sweater off.

She wasn’t wearing anything under it - the softness of the fleece was lovely against her skin, but it was a bit too… well, sweaty.

It began to smell a bit, when he finally pulled it off of her, and she sighed, the cool air lovely against her sweaty skin.

He crouched down in front of her, and she… she very much liked him on his knees like this.

He was looking up at her with a slightly concerned expression, and he carefully removed her fluffy socks, then sliding his hand under her hips carefully, to pull her pajama bottoms down. 

She sat on the toilet seat, naked, and she was chilly, shivering where the cool air hit her sweaty skin.

Mark was turning the water on, one hand under the water, testing the temperature.

“Do you want bubbles?”

“I’m okay with bubbles,” said Suzy, and she yawned.

Okay, yeah, she was pretty damn tired, now that she really thought about it. 

“Thanks for letting me take care of you like this,” said Mark, and he looked slightly embarrassed. “I… I like caretaking.”

“What kind of caretaking?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” said Suzy, and she looked even more embarrassed. “There are a bunch of different types of caretakers. There’s, like, the creepy old guys in horror movies -”

“Yeah,” Mark agreed, and he helped her stand up. 

“And there’s, like, kink stuff,” said Suzy.

“Kink stuff?”

“Yeah, age play stuff, or, like, pet play, stuff like that.”

She settled down carefully in the tub, leaning back against the back of it, the warm water beginning to go up her legs. 

“Huh,” said Mark. 

“But there’s, like, service submissives, things of that nature,” said Suzy.

“Service submissive? I’ve never heard of that.”

She glanced up at Mark - there was something interesting in his face.

Hmm.

“I’ll explain it when my brain works a bit better,” mumbled Suzy, and she sank down.

One of Mark’s big hands rested on her shoulder.

“Be careful not to drown,” he told her. “It would make me sad. And Arin would kill me.”

“He wouldn’t be able to kill you,” Suzy murmured, her eyes drifting shut. “You’re in better shape than he is.”

“He makes up for it in height,” said Mark, and he kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be back in about fifteen minutes. Enjoy your soak.”

* * * 

She was woken up by his hand on her shoulder, and she jerked forward, her eyes wide.

“What?”

“You fell asleep,” said Mark. “I’m going to wash you now, okay?” 

He was kneeling on the floor in front of her, and he was pouring soap into a loofah that was dangling off of the faucet. 

“Okay,” Suzy mumbled, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah,” said Mark. “You must be really tired.”

“I am,” Suzy agreed. “I think I’ve got a headache.”

“Do you want me to give you something for it?”

“I want a back rub,” Suzy said, choosing something out of thin air.

“That won’t fix your headache,” Mark pointed out.

Suzy gave him a Look. 

“But I want it,” she said, and she put a plaintive whine in her voice.

“When you’re feeling better,” Mark promised, and he began to wash her chest, over her breasts. 

Suzy yawned again, sitting up further, as the loofah passed over her nipples, enough to be a tease.

She squirmed, pressing her thighs together, and he ran the loofah across her belly, then pushed her forward gently, so that he could wash her back.

“Arms up, please,” said Mark.

She did so, wordlessly. 

She wasn’t sure if she liked this… being subservient. 

Submissive.

Although now she was thinking about all those different kinds of caretakers that she had been talking about, and she was a bit… well, she was beginning to think that she needed to figure out where it was that she belonged, amongst all of that.

Or maybe she was just a little bit loopy from all the medicine, and she needed to nap. 

Possibly both. 

“I’m going to wash your hair now,” said Mark. “Are there any special rules?”

“Special rules?” She blinked at him, muzzy.

“For washing your hair. Special shampoo, or leave in conditioner, or something like that?”

“How do you know so much about this kinda thing?” She eyed his hair, which wasn’t exactly in pristine condition.

“I used to help my girlfriend do her hair,” said Mark. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Mark. “She, um… she liked me helping her with that kind of thing.” 

“It is nice,” Suzy admitted. “But no, there’s no rule.” 

"Rule?" Mark looked at her, a little confused. 

"Sorry," Suzy mumbled. "I'm not making much sense."

"Which shampoo is yours?"

Suzy pointed.

"I'm gonna dunk you now, okay?" 

"Yeah, sure," said Suzy.

Mark's hand was on the back of her head, and he was helping her lay back, her hair swirling around her face as she went under the water, and then she was coming back up, everything a bit of a distance away, like she was inside of a fish bowl.

The shampoo was cool, and he was very careful about getting all of it kneaded into her scalp, then gathering it up into the suds.

Suzy sighed, her eyes still shut, and she relaxed against the back of the tub, as Mark's big hands carefully rubbed shampoo into her hair, then helped her lie back again, until her hair was free of suds and wet, dripping down her back. 

"I'll brush it out when you're out of the bath," said Mark.

"I shouldn't sleep with wet hair," Suzy mumbled, and she yawned widely, wide enough that her jaw cracked.

"I can help dry it," said Mark. "And you can sleep on my chest until it's dry, then you can transfer to the pillow."

She blushed - there was a kind of intimacy to that, which she didn't entirely understand, but she wanted more of it, regardless. 

* * *

He brushed her hair carefully, as she sat on the bed in a fluffy robe, and he was so gentle that she didn't even feel any snags as he brushed. 

"What do you wanna wear?"

"Give me your shirt," she said, although she didn't know where that boldness came from.

"You don't want my shirt," Mark said. "It's all... gross."

"It is not," said Suzy. "And I want it."

"Well," said Mark, "since you want it...." 

He pulled it up and off, and she admired the ripple of his muscles, and the his slightly goofy expression when he handed it to her, his hair mussed.

She pulled the shirt on and over her head, settling into it comfortably. 

"It's nice that you wore an actual shirt this time," she told him, her tone teasing. 

He was shirtless, and he was blushing. 

She paused. 

"How am I gonna sleep, with my hair this wet?"

Mark held up the towel, which was still damp, and he carefully began to dry her hair.

It was still damp when he was finished, and she made a face.

"I don't want my pillow to get wet," she said, and then she yawned again, harder.

At least she had stopped coughing.

"You can sleep on me," said Mark. "I mean, um... my chest. You can put your head on my chest."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," said Mark. "At least until your hair dries."

"Well, okay," said Suzy. "If you're okay with it."

"I wouldn't offer it if I wasn't," said Mark, and he patted his chest.

She lay down next to him, her head on his chest, and she listened to the calm rhythm of his heartbeat, as he spoke to her quietly, about his plans for the day, about the videos he was going to make, about what he was looking forward to. 

She fell asleep with her skin buzzing faintly from his deep voice. 

* * *

Suzy woke up, and she was alone.

It was dark outside, and her throat and chest felt less clogged up.

Blearily, she stood up, wearing just Mark's t-shirt, and she made her way downstairs.

The lights were dim, except for the kitchen, and when she got there, she found (a still shirtless) Mark and Arin talking quietly. 

"Hey sweetie," said Arin, and he smiled at her. 

"Hi," Suzy mumbled, and she yawned wide enough that her jaw almost cracked. 

She sat down between the two of them, and they kept up their conversation, while Suzy rested a hand on each of their legs. 

"I'm gonna need to get my shirt back at some point," Mark pointed out, when there was a lull in the conversation. "I can't exactly drive back home like this."

"Why not?"

Suzy made eye contact - and she held it - with Mark, until he looked down, flushing.

"I mean, um... if you want me to...." He trailed off. 

"I do," said Suzy.

There was something Significant going on, that she didn't entirely understand, but her belly was clenching sweetly, the way it did when she was at the very beginning stages of arousal, and she licked her lips.

She wanted... she wanted him to suffer. 

For her.

Because it would make her happy. 

Although having to go shirtless wasn't exactly something that would make him suffer, right? It was even legal for him to go around without a shirt, as long as he didn't try to go into a restaurant or whatever.

"I'll lend you a shirt," said Arin, and that broke the moment. 

"Thanks," said Mark, and he cleared his throat, looking down at his hands.

There was a surge of disappointment, but Suzy didn't know how to deal with that.

So she turned her face up to be kissed as Mark left the house, then yawned as Arin came back in.

"So," said Arin. "What do you want for dinner?" 

* * *

She got better.

It happened in fits and starts, because that's how those things always go, but two weeks later, she was breathing fine, she wasn't dizzy, and she could even lie down without feeling like she was going to drown in her own bodily fluids. 

And now she was at Mark's house, under him, as he kissed her. 

He was on top of her on the couch, and he was so _big_ , pressing down on her, and she wanted to push him away, and to pull him closer, the two feelings warring inside of her making her moan into his mouth and tug him closer by the hair, as he rolled his hips slowly, almost lazily against her, pressing the head of his cock against her clit through her panties and his shorts. 

She gasped, and she held on to his hair and yanked on it.

He moaned the way he did when she sucked his cock, and she paused, looking up at him, one eyebrow raised.

His eyes were half closed, and he was panting, his face dark red.

"Fuck," Mark mumbled.

"So you like the hair pulling?"

"I... I like pain," said Mark, and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. It's kind of weird."

"Not really," said Suzy. "Arin likes to be spanked."

"I like... I don't just like spanking," Mark said, and he was panting heavily. "Is now the... is now the best time to talk about this?"

"I think it's a _great_ time to be talking about this," said Suzy, and she yanked on his hair again.

Another moan, and his hips stuttered forward. 

"Please," Mark said, and his voice broke.

"What do you want?"

"Hurt me. Please."

"How?" 

"My face. Hurt my face, please."

Suzy paused.

"What do that mean?"

A little bit of slap and tickle was one thing, but full on going for the face, which was... well, a big part of how Mark made his money... that felt a bit extreme.

"Slap my face. Please. Slap it hard, make me feel it."

"Do you want me to... to talk to you a certain way?"

"Please, be mean to me," Mark all but sobbed.

It seemed that he had gotten to the point where he couldn't stop, and it all came spewing out of him, like a fire hose. 

"I want... I want you to call me a stupid jock, to tell me that I'm only good for being pretty, I want you to... show me how useless I am, I want you to use me, please pl -"

She put a hand over his mouth, hard enough that it couldn't feel very good, and she stared at him, making eye contact like she had that night at her own kitchen table.

"Shut up," she told him. 

His mouth closed.

"You want me to hit your face?" 

She squirmed to sit up, so that she had better leverage, and she tapped him gently on the cheek. 

He nodded urgently.

"You want me to hit your money maker? You want me to fuck up the only reason anyone cares about you?" 

... wow, this was cruel.

She didn't know she had this much cruelty in her, except for the fact that he was still moaning the way he normally did when he was fucking her.

Huh. 

"Use your words," she told him. "Or are you too much of a stupid pretty thing to even care about that?" 

He moaned again.

"P-please hit me," he mumbled. 

"So now you're telling me what to do?" 

She drew her hand back, and she hit him on the cheek, right where it was the softest. 

She'd studied this, because... well, she'd had an interest in it before, and face hitting was one of those things that you need to do serious research in.

Also, she got bored sometimes, so why not explore?

The noise was loud in the living room, and Mark made a startled noise in response.

His stubble was rough against her palm, and that was a bit of a jolt.

What was she doing?

Was this okay?

"Again, please?" 

His eyes were fever bright, and she hit him again, on the other cheek.

He moaned like he was balls deep, and he shuddered. 

"Choke me, please, can you choke me, please, I need... I want... _please_!"

"You're so fucking needy," Suzy hissed, and she wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed.

She knew how to do this - she'd done it to Arin a few times, even.

Mark gasped against her, and he shuddered, his cock twitching in his shorts, and he crowded closer to her, sobbing, then beginning to wheeze, making occasional squeaky noises.

He was patting on her arm, and it took her a minute to get the signal, and then she let him go.

"I'm sorry," Suzy said. "We should have talked about that. It was... rash of me to just do it."

"No, no," Mark said. "Please. Again."

"If... if we're gonna do this, I want to switch it up," said Suzy. 

"Switch it up?" 

Mark's voice was ever so slightly rough, and he cleared his throat.

"Sit on the couch," she said. "I'm going to straddle you."

"Oh. Right."

"You wanna be my armchair, Mark?" 

She was... cooing at him, her knees pressing into his sides, and she was grinding against him, her wet panties pressing against the lump in his basketball shorts. 

He nodded, too deep in it to think, clearly, his eyes dark and desperate. 

She stared into his sweet, open face, and she made eye contact with him, tapping one of his cheeks.

He nodded, ever so slightly, and she drew her hand back and hit him, right across the face. 

He moaned, his hips twitching upwards.

"Fuck," he groaned.

"Is that what you want, Markimoo?" 

She slapped him again, a little harder this time, and then she brought her hand around to his throat, and she squeezed, as she pressed her breasts against his chest.

More nodding, keeping eye contact, panting open mouthed, squirming harder as he started to roll his hips up towards her, his cock leaking through his shorts against his panties.

"Do you want to fuck me, Mark?" 

He nodded, his big hands delicate on her hips, and he squeezed them, gently. 

She squeezed him harder, staring into his eyes, as he began to wheeze, and his face turned redder, his eyes bulging, ever so slightly.

She loved the sound of his wheezing, the way his throat was trembling against her hand, and he was shuddering, his eyes fluttering closed.

She let go of his throat, and he stared up at her with worshipful eyes, breathing raggedly.

"Beg me," she told him, relishing that intensity that was still bubbling in her blood, as if it was carbonated.

“Please,” he whined, and his voice was rumbling up her arm, and it was… wow, that was intense.

“Please what?”

“Please… please let me… please fuck me... and please just… do the thing, do whatever you want to do, please please _please_!”

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Suzy cooed, and okay, that was kind of… stereotypical, but it was enough to make him moan again, and he was very pretty. 

He was pretty no matter what he did, and she had a feeling he didn't know it, but he suspected it. 

"You're so pretty," she said again, and she slapped his face, which startled a moan out of him. "That's all you're good for, isn't it?"

"N-no," Mark said, his voice pitiful as she grabbed him around the throat again and squeezed, grinding her hips against his, the head of his cock pressing against her clit through her panties.

"Prove it," she snapped.

"I'll make you cum," Mark said. "Please, if you let me in you, I'll make you cum so hard, please, _please_ , you can keep hurting me, just please...."

"I guess...," Suzy said, drawing the word out.

She let go of his throat and pushed his shorts down. 

His dick was sticking out of the fly of his boxers, and she didn't even bother taking him out of those, just shoved her panties to the side and positioned herself over him.

She held the head of his cock at her entrance, up on her knees, so that he could feel the sticky heat emanating from her pussy. 

"Look at how wet I am," she cooed at him, making eye contact with him. 

He stared up at her, and there was something like terror in his eyes. 

"Do you want to put that nice thick cock inside of me?" She rubbed the very tip of his cock against her slit, moaning as it pressed against her clit. 

"So badly, please!"

"Tell me that's what you're for," she said. "You're just a pretty walking dildo, to give me pleasure."

"I'm a living dildo," Mark gabbled, and his hands were still on her hips, not forcing her down, not pulling her up, just resting there. 

He was as helpless as she'd ever seen him. 

"What are you good for?" 

She lowered herself down, a tiny amount, just enough that the very tip of his cock was inside of her, and she flexed, willing her interior muscles not to yank it in further. 

"G-g-giving you... giving you pleasure," he groaned, and he was trembling with the effort of staying still.

"Good boy," Suzy said, and she took more of him in, until she was resting on his lap.

He was still trembling, and as she held his gaze, she saw a few tears dripping down his face.

... huh.

Now _that_ was unexpected.

"Am I hurting you, sweetheart?" 

She cupped his cheek, which was already swollen and warm from her slapping it.

"N-no," said Mark. "That's why I'm crying."

He laughed, sounding like he was out of breath, and she frowned and drew her hand back.

She slapped him, right on the face, and he made a startled noise and started to really cry, ugly crying, as she began to bounce on his dick.

"You're not one to make demands of me," she told him, breathless.

She held his throat in one hand and began to squeeze, slapping the other side of his face with her other hand. 

She made him keep eye contact as she rolled her hips, and she let go of his throat to grab his hand.

"Get me off," she told him. "If you can make me cum before you do, I'll let you cum inside of me."

He groaned, pushing his hand between the two of them, his thumb against her clit, his fingers resting on her stomach. 

"Such a good thing," Suzy crooned, and she kept rolling her hips, bouncing, her breath coming in pants. 

He was so _good_ , so thick and hot and familiar, and he was so pretty, staring up at her.

There were still tears dripping down his face, and he was making quiet little noises, every time she squeezed his throat. 

He was swelling inside of her, and his thumb was right on her clit, making her toes curl and her eyes squeeze shut, because holy fuck, the power trip was making her heart pound and her hands shake.

She hit him on the chest, right over his nipple, with the flat of her hand, and he grunted and his cock twitched inside of her.

"You better not cum," she growled. "I... I forbid it."

Another hit, and he groaned, redoubling his efforts on her clit. 

She hissed through her teeth, bearing down on him, because okay, shit, she was going to cum so hard, it was already rattling down her nerves like a train car, and she was tensing up.

She squeezed his throat, hard enough that his pulse was beating against her hand, and she came around his cock, deep and hard, until she was shuddering and trembling on top of him, grinding into his hand, squeezing his cock inside of her in a vice.

"Please, can I cum?" 

He was sobbing harder now, and his nose was starting to run.

This wasn't exactly pretty crying, or the kind of crying that he did for his viewers every time he got especially emotional about something or other.

No, this was actual, ugly crying, and it sent another bit of arousal towards her tired clit, and she shuddered again, aftershocks trembling around him.

"You can cum inside of me," she told him, "if you're willing to lick it out of me afterwards."

Huh.

Where had that come from?

Who fucking cared, because he was holding her by the hips and thrusting into her, almost forceful, but tears were still tracking down his face, and every time she squeezed his throat, he would shudder and speed up, until she was being full on bounced, like she was riding some kind of bucking bronco. 

He came inside of her in a rush of heat and desperation, sobbing, shuddering, and she let go of his throat to let him cuddle into her chest, crying like his heart had been broken.

"... Mark?" 

He'd been snuffling into her shirt for about a minute when she finally got the courage to speak. 

"Mmm?" He nuzzled in, resting his rough face against the soft skin of her neck. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Mark said, and his voice broke.

He laughed, blushing, avoiding eye contact.

"What's up?"

"I... I've been fantasizing about that a lot," Mark mumbled, and he nuzzled into her neck some more, then lower, so that his breath was warm and steamy against her collarbone, through her t-shirt. 

"Yeah?" She wasn't sure if she was surprised by this or not. 

"Yeah," said Mark. "I mean... you're so commanding, and so beautiful, and everyone listens to you, they really admire you, and _I_ really admire you, but I don't want to be, like, those stereotypical dudes who look at any woman they admire and expect them to do whatever it is that will turn them on."

"Oh," said Suzy.

He was still inside of her, and she was trembling around his cock. 

"I'm sorry," said Mark. "I appreciate you... I appreciate you a lot, as more than just my girlfriend. As a person who does _stuff_ , like... amazing stuff."

Mark was blushing harder, his face in her neck, squirming. His voice was vibrating through her chest, and it gave her shivers. 

"I don't think you see me as just someone who is just there to make you horny," said Suzy. She cupped his cheeks, thumbing his cheekbones, and she kissed his forehead. "You're _super_ respectful. I promise."

"Still. I worry."

Mark sighed, a rush of warm air against her chest. "I'm sorry for being gross," he said.

"You're not being gross," Suzy promised. "How about...." She tried to think in a straight line. "How about we get cleaned up, maybe spend the rest of the evening chilling out, and maybe later we can talk about the stuff that you wanna do, and I can talk about the stuff that I wanna do, and we can go from there?"

"That sounds like a good plan," said Mark, and he kissed her loudly on the jaw.

She giggled, at the tickle of his scruff against her face.

* * * 

They had a quiet evening - she took a shower, cleaning the cum out of herself carefully, then washing the sweat off of the rest of her.

The IUD had really been the best idea she'd had in awhile, all things considered.

Then Mark showered, and the two of them sat on the couch together, her head on his chest, his big hands stroking her hair, then down her back.

"Are you sure you're not weirded out by this stuff?" 

His voice was reverberating through her head, where she was listening to his heartbeat, barely paying attention to the movie on television. 

"Nah," said Suzy. "It isn't too weird. I mean... you like it when I hurt you, you like it when I'm mean to you too, that's not too hard."

"It's more than that," Mark said. "It's...." He was staring up at the ceiling, and when she glanced up, she caught his thoughtful expression. 

"It's...?" 

"It's... I want to be useful," Mark said finally. "So many people want stuff from me, and it's... well, it's complicated stuff. Like, it's my job to provide them entertainment, people come to me when they're depressed and suicidal, people come to me when they've lost people and need cheering up...."

Suzy nodded, not entirely understanding, but keeping up at the very least. 

"So... I like the idea of just being there for you to... do stuff. Like, don't get me wrong, I love giving you emotional support, all of that stuff. But there's something super satisfying about doing stuff like... you know, just... menial stuff." He kissed the top of her head. 

"Like what?"

"Like... like when you hurt me, it's because I'm just not good enough at helping everyone."

"You don't have to help everyone," Suzy pointed out.

"I know that logically," said Mark, and he sounded embarrassed. "But I still feel like a failure, you know?"

"I know."

"So you hurting me, or choking me, it... it helps. And when you're... like, when you just use me as a thing that you get off to, that makes my life so much simpler. For a little while, my head quiets down a bit, and it becomes all about the fact that I'm giving you pleasure, and you... _know_ how horrible I am, how I need to be punished."

"But I don't think you need to be punished," said Suzy, her voice soft.

"Like I said, I know that logically. But I'm still... just... it's like a pressure valve. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "I understand. And if you need me to hurt you, I can hurt you."

"It's not just hurting me. It's also just, like... using me. Like I'm a thing to make me happy."

"You already make me happy," said Suzy. 

"I know I make you happy," said Mark. "But I make you happy as a person. And sometimes I want to be a thing."

Suzy nodded.

"I also... I like taking care of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "When you were sick, it was nice to wash your hair, and to do your laundry, stuff like that."

"Would that be the same thing? As a kink thing?"

"It could totally be a kink thing," said Mark. "I know about this stuff. About like... it's called service submission, you do stuff for the other person because it makes them happy."

"I could be interested in that," Suzy admitted.

She'd always loved being pampered.

"So would you... want to try that?"

"I'd be willing to," said Suzy. "But I think I'd like you to write a thing for me, maybe explaining what you'd expect, or what you'd really want, or what you would really not want?"

"I'm not sure about that stuff?"

"Well," Suzy said, and she drew herself up, to give him a Look, "I guess as my first rule as your Domme or whatever, is to tell you to further investigate your interests, until you can pinpoint them a little better."

"... fair enough," said Mark, and he smiled crookedly. "You're good at that." 

“Good at what?”

“Giving instructions,” said Mark. 

“What can I say?” Suzy stretched like a contented cat, then relaxed against him bonelessly. “I’ve been a Grump wrangler for a long time.” 

“I guess I’m more cooperative than they are,” said Mark, chuckling. 

“... debatable,” said Suzy, and she yawned. 

* * * 

Mark sent her an email, two days later, with a typed up list. 

She sent him an email back, telling him that she wanted it to be double spaced and in bullet point form.

She did it to annoy him, mainly, and to see how he would react.

He sent it back, with a letter of apology.

* * * 

She texted him, a few hours later.

_Send me a shirtless picture, and flex_

It took effort not to put a question mark at the end, and even more effort not to say “please.” 

She got the text message five minutes later, and she opened it up.

It was Mark, flexing in the mirror, shirtless, his face pink and staring down at the faucet.

She bit her lip, and she squeezed her thighs together.

Fuck, he was beautiful. 

But… she wanted more.

_Now take your dick out, and it’d better be hard. I want proof_

The power was making her giddy, and horny enough that her heart was beating between her legs.

There was a rush to this, to sitting at her desk, working on her editing, and having a beautiful man who was doing everything she asked, and holding on to her every word.

Another buzz, and she looked at her phone, under the desk this time.

It was Mark, jeans open, his cock rising out of his pubes, the head already red and dripping. 

Hmmm….

How far could she push this?

_Stick your fingers in your butt. Use the mirror to take a picture_

_Really?_

The ellipses on her phone flashed. 

_I’ve never done that before_

_I want you to_

_Here? I’m at the office_

_So you’re okay with jerking off in the staff office, but not okay with fingering your ass open? Should I come there and do it for you?_

Oh god.

The image of bending him over that sink, forcing his legs open, sliding her fingers into his ass.

She didn’t often have a thing for fingering dudes, per se, but the idea of doing it to Mark… seeing all those muscles flex under her hands, feeling him tighten around her, tremble against her…. 

She was going to have to retire to the bathroom herself, at this rate. 

The both of them, jerking at work. 

She stifled a giggle, which got her an odd look from Arin, but then he was back at whatever it was he was working on.

Okay.

She could do it. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone buzzed.

She snatched it up quickly, worried everyone would notice, but nobody looked up.

She opened the text message, and then she closed it very quickly. 

She almost ran to the bathroom, and didn’t even look at her phone again until she was leaning against the locked door. 

* * * 

It was a picture of Mark, and he was balancing his phone rather precariously over his shoulder, and he was trying to bend over in the mirror, fingers disappearing into his ass.

It was hard to take a picture like that, it seemed - it wasn’t the best picture, and she was half tempted to tell him off for that, but then he sent another message, and it was a video this time. 

It was his fingers, sinking into his ass, slowly but surely, and he was… he was humping back against it, moaning quietly. 

And then there was a knock at the door, and it took her a moment to realize it was coming from the phone, and not from her own spot.

The video ended then.

She fired off a quick message, then went back to the video, her fingers burrowing between her legs and rubbing her clit with the kind of desperation she hadn’t experienced since the first rush of puberty.

She slid two fingers inside of herself, humping up against the heel of her hand, staring raptly at her phone. 

She came in no time flat, a gush of thick fluid dripping down her fingers.

She took a picture, the line of goo from her vulva to her fingers, then between her two fingers. 

_Such a good boy_

_Thank you_

Mark sent her another picture, and his other hand was missing in the frame, his dick looking harder, almost throbbing. 

_Can I cum?_

_No_

_But I’m so horny!_

_Too bad_

He sent her a picture of his hands, now damp from washing them, and a goofy expression.

_How am I gonna explain this big ol’ boner to everyone?_

_Not my problem_

She sent him the picture of her gooey fingers. 

_Oh, wow, did I do that?_

_Of course you did, ya big dummy!_

_... ooo. I like that. Can you keep doing that?_

_Doing what?_

_Mean names_

_That was meant to be silly, sorry_

_Oh, don’t be! I like it! Silly and mean, both of them._

_Fair enough! Now go be a good employer_

_Yes, ma’am_

She was smiling at her phone for a solid minute, before she shoved her phone back in her pocket and went to wash her hands. 

She got an odd look when she came out, still grinning, but who even cared?

She had a pretty little boy toy, all to herself. 

* * * 

"So what do you want to do?" 

She sat across from Mark at the cafe, before they were both going to get in their cars to go back to her house.

Arin had a date with Dan, and was doing his own thing, for the rest of the evening.

"Well," said Mark, and he leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. "More of the same? But maybe meaner?"

"Meaner how?"

"Like how all I'm good for is... for doing stuff for you. Or to you."

"Okay," said Suzy, nodding.

"Maybe... be picky?"

"What do you mean by picky?"

"Like...." Mark drummed his fingers on the table. "I'd like... I'd like for you to complain about how I do things wrong, unless it's _absolutely_ perfect. And, uh... calling me a thing. Insulting me."

She nodded.

"And like... messing it up and making me do it again, if I fuck it up."

"Ahhh," she said. "I think I understand that." 

"So are we okay?"

"We're totally okay," said Suzy. "Do you have a safe word?"

"The usual one," said Mark. 

"Which is...?"

"Red. The usual stop light."

"Oh, yeah," said Suzy, sheepish. "It's been awhile since I've done this kind of stuff."

"Well, I hope this will be enjoyable for you," said Mark. 

"It should," said Suzy, and she smiled at him like a shark. 

* * *

He stepped into the house, and his whole demeanor changed.

His shoulders slumped forward, his steps became more tentative, and he looked... well, to be honest, he looked nervous. 

She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but... it was most definitely something.

She tried to think scary. 

Think dominatrix. 

How to be a dominatrix? 

Well, definitely like those women in the movies.

"Worm," Suzy said. 

"... red," said Mark.

"What?"

"Red," said Mark. "I'm sorry. I just... I don't like being called things like "worm," it's just too... Full Metal Jacket."

"I'm sorry," Suzy said, and she huffed out a sigh. "I'm horrible at this Domme thing."

"It's alright," said Mark. "It'd be horrible of me to expect you to be perfect at the first go."

"So you're okay with being called "stupid" or "just a pretty face," just not stuff like "worm" or "maggot" or whatever?"

"Exactly."

"Well," said Suzy, and she cleared her throat, "don't you want to prove to yourself that you're more than a pretty face"

"Y-yes," said Mark, and he was staring at his feet.

"Eyes on me," snapped Suzy.

His face jerked up, and they were looking into each other's eyes. 

She tried to glare, with as much venom as she could muster, but how much venom could she muster, when she as looking at a beautiful man that she was allowed to bend to her whims?

"Do the laundry, feed the cats, clean the cat box," Suzy said. "And then... I want you to make me dinner."

Mark opened his mouth to say something. 

"I expect you to make do with what's in the fridge," said Suzy. "I'm going to watch a movie." 

Her heart was beating very fast as she settled down onto the couch, her feet still in their shoes. 

She wanted him to take them off, but she'd forgotten to ask.

Oops. 

* * *

Some time later, he was back in the living room. 

Suzy had watched four episodes of Friends, and she had a cat in her lap.

"Dinner is ready," Mark said, standing behind the couch.

"You forgot something," said Suzy sharply. "Come here."

He came around, standing in front of the couch and looking down at her, sheepish.

Suzy held out one of her feet, still wearing her boot.

Mark was barefoot.

"Oh!" 

Mark dropped down on his knees in front of her, and he reached for her foot.

She drew it back.

"Say sorry first," she told him sharply.

"I'm sorry," Mark said, his voice thick.

He was staring at her foot, clearly worried.

"To my face," Suzy snapped.

He looked into her face, into her eyes, and he faltered.

"Well?"

"S-s-sorry...," Mark mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because... because I didn't remember to take care of you first, before I took care of stuff."

She was touched, in spite of herself - it took work to keep from smiling at him. 

But she kept her expression stern, and she nudged his chest with the toe of her boot. 

"Get to it," she told him.

* * *

He was gentle with her boots, unlacing them with utmost care, then pulling them off of her feet.

She pressed her foot against his chest, wriggling her toes. 

"Rub them."

"If...." Mark cleared his throat. "If you don't... that is...."

"Spit it out," Suzy snapped.

"If I give you the foot rub that you deserve, your dinner will get burned," said Mark. "But I can give you a foot rub afterwards, for extra time."

She leaned forward, one shoe on and one shoe off, and she grabbed him by the hair, pulling him forward. She rested one hand on his cheek, and she made eye contact, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, barely. 

She hit his face, hard, a smack loud enough that the cats fled the room, looking affronted. 

She stared into his eyes, and he looked downright _beatific_ , like one of those saints in the old religious paintings.

Would he wear the same face if she whipped him? If she punched his face?

The urge to do violence was rising in her, and she bit it back, clearing her throat.

"I'm the one who decides how long something should be," she told him. "If I tell you to rub my feet until your hands fall off, you do it. Understand?" 

"Yes," Mark said, and he kept his eyes on hers. 

She yanked his hair, and his eyes fluttered close, a moan climbing out of his throat. 

"Take your shirt off," she told him, letting go of his hair.

He did, wordlessly, and he sat on her rug, shirtless.

"Now go finish my dinner," Suzy said. 

"Yes, Suzy," said Mark. 

He stood up, and there was a visible boner in his pants. 

* * *

"Dinner is ready," he told her. 

She resisted the urge to say thank you, and she stood up, walking as casually as possible into the kitchen.

She was afraid she'd get something wrong, or do something to take him out of it, but how was she going to explain it? 

But fuck it.

He pulled back the seat, and she sat down on it, comfortably.

There were two plates on the table, heaped with spaghetti and what looked like a homemade sauce.

A glance at the sink told her that there was a big pot soaking in it.

So he'd made her pasta, and even made the sauce by hand.

It took effort not to smile at him, to not be pleased.

But he'd written, explicitly, that he wanted her to tear it apart.

"Where's my jambalaya?"

"What?" 

Mark looked nonplussed. 

"I didn't want pasta," Suzy said, indicating what was in front of her. "But I'll take it. Next time, make me jambalaya, or I'll... I'll dump it all out. On your head."

This was like acting like a three year old, it seemed, but he was turning bright red, licking his lips.

"Y-y-yes, Suzy," said Mark. 

"For your... for your mistake, you can eat on the floor," said Suzy, and she picked up the plate she presumed to be his, setting it on the floor. 

"Can I... can I have a fork, please?"

"No." 

"No?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" 

"N-no, Suzy," said Mark quickly. "I understand."

* * * 

He ate his dinner sitting on the floor, carefully, using his fingers, occasionally licking the plate.

It was... honestly, it was a little bit gross, but it was funny, and hey, if he was just here to give her pleasure, part of pleasure was being amused, right?

She still wasn't sure if she was doing this right, but hopefully she was getting better at it, right?

She rested one hand on his head as she ate, playing videos on her phone for the entertainment. 

He was trembling, and when she glanced down, she saw that his eyes were closed, and he was leaning into her hand.

She didn't have the heart to tell him to stop - as much as he was clearly enjoying the big mean Domme thing, there was only so much of it that she could do. 

So she petted her boy, and she snickered at Arin's buddy's latest stupid cartoon. 

* * * 

"Wash the dishes," Suzy said, when she had finished her food, and her videos. 

"Yes, Suzy," said Mark, although he seemed to be a bit reluctant to get up.

She gave him a Look.

He stood up, slowly, carefully, and he took both of their plates.

He looked pretty clean, considering the fact that he had been eating spaghetti with his bare fingers. He washed everything regardless, as she sat at the table, watching him. 

"Put away the laundry," Suzy said, and she stood up, making her way back to the living room. "Then come back, and give me a foot rub."

"Yes, Suzy," said Mark.

That sounded awkward. They'd have to figure out a new title for her. 

* * * 

He smelled like clean laundry when he came back in, and she smiled at him before she could stop herself, before schooling her expression and indicating in front of herself. 

"I want a foot rub," she told him.

"Yes, Suzy," said Mark, and he sat on the floor in front of her.

He was wearing jeans, and nothing else - no shirt, no shoes. 

He looked up at her, and a little bit of her heart broke. 

He was so beautiful, and all he wanted right now was to make her happy. 

So she put her feet on him, one foot on each of his thighs, and she turned on the television, trying to make a big show of ignoring him.

That had been another thing he'd mentioned being interested in - being ignored, as long as he was performing the function that he was supposed to, there wouldn't be any attention directed at him.

He was rubbing her feet.

He was using his big, strong hands, kneading at her feet like they were dough, and it was _heavenly_.

He had more grip strength than Arin did, but he lacked Arin’s finesse. 

She’d have to have the two of them talking to each other, 

She let herself sink into the sweetness of it, and the gentle pull of his hands.

Her other foot was pressed against his chest, and she could feel the beat of his heart under her foot. 

He was sweating. 

She looked down at him, her expression thoughtful, as he carefully moved to her other foot, the one that was pressed against her chest.

She moved her foot down to his crotch, pressing down on his erection with the ball of her foot.

He made a startled noise, glancing up at her, and he bit his lip.

She brought down more of the pressure, and they were staring at each other intensely.

“Well?” Suzy’s voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. “Keep going.”

“Y-yes, Suzy,” mumbled Mark, and he sighed as she began to rub him, slowly, as his own fingers began to rub her foot.

Suzy sighed again, trying to focus on the television. 

She kept grinding against his cock with her foot, just to feel him squirm, just to see his face turn red, and his hands were moving up her leg now, kneading gently at her calf, his fingers chasing the goosebumps. 

She rested both of her feet on his shoulders, using him like a footstool. 

She was also giving him a view of her wet pussy, which was inches away, but he was inches away from, but not close enough to actually touch.

But how long could he go before he broke?

One way to find out!

* * * 

He began to get worn out after two more episodes, slumping forward.

She considered making him stand on all fours, but… no, that wouldn’t be as fun. She liked seeing him staring at her, eyes darting between her pussy and her face. 

But she was getting too horny to function, so… fuck it. 

She sat up, not even bothering to put her feet down, and she grabbed him by the hair, pulling him closer to her.

She didn’t say anything, just ground her cunt against his face, his nose against her clit, his breath hot and sweet against her.

“Fuck,” Suzy groaned, and she kept grinding, her thighs wrapped around his head, grinding against him like he was a plushie, or the edge of a table.

Something that she was using to give herself pleasure, regardless of what the object wanted.

Who cared what a plushie wanted, or the edge of a table, or any inanimate object.

He took it, too, took it until she was shuddering against him, cumming.

It wasn’t the kind of orgasm to write home about, but it was the first time she’d cum like that, just from using someone’s face.

Holy _fuck_. 

She let go of him, finally, and he gasped, his face beginning to turn red.

“Oh, shit!” 

Suzy sat up completely, losing all of her domme persona, reaching out to cup his cheek. 

“Huh?” 

Mark looked up at her, his eyes a bit misty, his cock throbbing in his jeans. 

“I was choking you, I’m so sorry,” said Suzy. “I didn’t think -”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Mark quickly. “I liked it - I did! You’re doing _excellent_.”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” groaned Mark. “Please.” 

“Well,” said Suzy, and she leaned forward and kissed him, right on the mouth, sucking the air out of his mouth, pinching his nose shut.

He was gasping against her, shuddering, as she gave him a bit of breath, then she was pressing closer to him again, kissing him as hard as she could, holding his nose shut as she bit his lips and jammed her tongue into his mouth.

When they separated, she let go of his nose, and she admired his lips, swollen by kisses and her teeth. 

“Oh,” said Suzy, and she yanked on his hair. “Pull my pants down. Right now. Panties, too.”

She lifted her hips up, as he pulled her pants and her panties down, leaving her to gape her legs wide open.

He cautiously put his hands under her ass, the way he knew she liked, and he pulled her closer, so that he could put his whole face into her pussy.

“Eat me out,” she told him. “Like this cunt… lick it, make me cum, make me cream, _do_ it!”

And he did.

He licked her, from her taint to her clit, then back, sucking on her clit, putting his tongue inside of her and wriggling it with just enough emphasis to make her squeak, grabbing his hair and yanking on it, pushing his face deeper inside of her. 

“You’re… so… fuck, right there, yes, right there, oh….”

She rolled her hips up to meet his mouth, as her second orgasm began to come closer, until she was cumming again, in a gush of fluid, right across his face, and she shuddered, pulling off of him, her heart still racing. 

He was beginning to relax, and that annoyed some part of her - she glared at him. 

“I’m not done,” she told him sharply. 

“Not… not done?”

“No!” 

She shoved him away, and she got up on her knees, turning around, her face pressed into the back of the couch. 

“My ass. Eat my ass.”

She paused, looking over her shoulder. 

She’d never asked him to rim her before, although it was a thing she was very fond of doing with Arin. 

She’d also gone to the bathroom right after dinner, so everything was… clean, in that department. 

He paused, making eye contact.

And then he leaned forward, out of her sight line, and his breath was against one of the cheeks of her ass.

“Oh,” Suzy murmured, and she spread her legs wider, wriggling her butt at him.

He pushed his face between her cheeks, and he kissed it, gently, tenderly, enough to make her toes curl and her eyes squeeze shut. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Suzy groaned. “Your fingers. I want your fingers in my pussy, please, I want them in me, please.”

She was losing some of her evil Domme persona, but fuck it, she was… she was riding his hand now, the heel of it against her clit, his fingers inside of her, and his tongue was inside of her ass, and he was tongue fucking her ass, he was fingering her pussy, and he was going to make her cum, she was going to cum again, the third time in less than an hour, and her whole body was getting sore, it was building up and building up and building up inside of her, until she was cumming around his fingers, his fingers thick and solid inside of her as she spasmed around them. 

She slumped forward, pressing her face into the cushions, and then she turned around, roughly, and she opened her arms up.

“I can’t… I’m done being mean,” Suzy murmured, and she reached for him with both hands. “Come here, please?”

He crawled over, his face in her chest, nuzzling into it.

He was breathing heavily, almost shaking, his hips rolling to hump against her leg.

“Please,” Mark begged “please, I need to cum, please!”

“Do you want me to -”

“Just… please,” Mark said, and he pressed against her leg, beginning to hump it, groaning, his cock hard and desperate in his jeans.

He came in his pants, a wet, sticky stain across his crotch, pressing against her thigh desperately. 

“Let me… get those off,” she said, as he shook, and she pulled his jeans down, leaving him completely naked, huddled up in her lap.

“Oh, fuck,” Mark said, and he was… shaking.

She wasn’t going to kiss him until he at least had a glass of water or brushed his teeth, but she held him, kissing his temple, rocking him. 

“Holy fuck,” Mark said into her boobs.

“Is that a good sign?”

“Totally,” said Mark, and he snuggled in closer to her, clinging to her shirt. 

“I want to make you feel better,” Suzy said. “Can I help you?”

“I’ll be okay,” said Mark, and he shivered. “Just… that was… kinda intense.”

“How about… how about we take a shower? And I can pamper you a bit?”

“That feels weird,” he admitted. “After you were my big mean domme.”

“Well,” said Suzy, putting on her Domme voice, “it’s my job to decide what I want to do with my property.”

He gave a full body shudder, and she could tell that he was grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com ! I take requests, even!


End file.
